


Hard Lessons

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hard Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriador117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/gifts).



"I'm here for my detention, Professor," Harry said. 

Snape looked up from his desk and his eyes flashed with heat. 

Harry shivered. 

Snape stood and approached him slowly, circling like an animal scenting his prey. Harry inhaled the familiar combination of bitter herbs and exotic spices, exhaling as Snape came to stand in front of him.

"I feel as if you are not learning your lesson." Snape stepped closer, crowding Harry against the desk. Harry felt Snape's hot, hard length against his hip and groaned. Snape shifted, bringing their cocks into alignment and capturing Harry's mouth with his own. Harry's hands curled into the fabric of Snape's robes as they ground against each other. 

It wasn't long before Harry was flat on his back on the desk, parchment and ink strewn across the floor. Snape's full weight pinned him down as he writhed above Harry, devouring his mouth and thrusting over and over, bringing Harry to the brink of orgasm.

"I need you in me," Harry begged. "Fuck, Severus, please!"

With a flick of Snape's wand, they were both nude, Snape's skin warm against Harry's. He wasted no time casting a lubrication spell and pushing inside Harry in a single, smooth thrust.

Harry clung to Snape as he pounded into him, arms around his neck and ankles locked behind his back, pulling him deeper. 

"God, yes!" Harry cried when Snape adjusted his angle. "Right there!"

Coming back to Hogwarts to teach was surely the best decision Harry ever made.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lesson Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276707) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
